


What's it like to be with you

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/F, Pjofemslashminibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: Reyna and Drew are having a very well deserved vacation. As they go on Reyna wants to show Drew how she feels about her with little gifts. Lets hope she likes them.





	What's it like to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys another Dreyna on your dash for the PjoFemslashMiniBang. Hopefully you like and tell me what you think of it in the comments. Enjoy!!

The hot summer sun hit her unshaded eyes as she rose out of bed and gave a loud yawn and big stretch. She rolled her shoulders a bit before looking over at her girlfriend with a smile on her face. Her tanned skin shined with the sunlight hitting it. Her black hair tumbling over her hair, shoulders and pillow as she snorted on in her deep slumber. She was very hard to get up in the morning since she never had to get up anytime before 10 since she was homeschooled and she didn’t really need to get a job since her father had things like that covered for the most. 

Reyna kicking the covers off of her knowing the other wasn’t getting up anytime soon went down stairs to the large opening of the backyard of the house to to look at over the beach in the backyard. 

Feet hitting the cool floorboards as she walked down the stairs she gasped a small breath when she looked at the view. The the fine brown sand didn't seem to have any footprints from animals or humans alike in it. She could imagine letting the fine material slipping out of her hands when she picked it up. The water was so clear that you could see right through it if you wanted. It reminded her of when she and Hylla would go swimming in the hottest of days to get the edge off a bit. She would wander off a bit to far from her sister and come to a little reef that had a few fishes in it for her to awe at for a bit. That's the thing she missed the most now that she's older, the beach and spending time with her sister. They almost never seem to be able to hang out around each other as much as they like to. And that upset her a lot of the time.

“What is it my love” she heard the voice before she felt the hands around her waist and the head that was laying on her shoulders. Reyna let out a huff as she turned her head a bit to give the shorter woman a kiss on the forehead. She mumbled before she looked out at the beach again thinking about her childhood that had just as many good memories as it did bad.

“Just...just thinking about Hylla is all” she answered. Drew tightened her arms around Reyna waist for a bit. Reyna chuckled at her before turning all the way around and holding her in her arms, rocking her along the rhythm of the waves behind them.

 

They cooked themselves some breakfast before they heard out for the day in the town. The city they were staying for the next couple of weeks was a melting pot of different cultures, ethics and fashions. They been a bit curious to see what was down there when they first arrived but didn’t come till now after falling asleep exhausted.  
They were looking at some cute egg yolk plushies when something caught Drew eyes. She walked over to it without saying anything to Reyna. Reyna noticing the lack of a voice next to her looked up and saw Drew over by a table filled with medium sized umbrellas taking to a old japanese woman. She came up on the side of her and wrapped a arm around her. 

“Ohhh~ is this the Reyna you speak of honey” asked Drew. She huffed with no malice behind it before nodding and giving a kiss on her cheek. She saw that Drew had a red and pink flowers going into a spiral to the tip of it. It was a very nice looking umbrella but she didn't know why she would want to buy it anyways.  
“So when was the last time you did the umbrella Drew?” the elderly woman asked the Drew. Drew seemed to be in a happy daze as she twirled the umbrella in her palms of her hands before looking up and looking to the woman. Reyna wondered what that was about with her actions with the umbrella.  
“My dad and I went back to Japan a few years ago and we went to a festival and they let anyone to join in for it and me and my dad went up and did it ourselves. That was one of the few times in my life that me and my dad did anything together and had fun will doing it. Like when dad danced to the music and spinned around the concrete was the greatest thing i ever saw he was the happiest i’ve seen him in years” she had a big smile her face so hard that it made crinkles around her eyes. Reyna loved that smile, it made her heart flutter when ever she had it on her face.  
“Well you and your father seemed to enjoy it, how come you don't do it more often make it a yearly thing?” the woman asked. Drew face fell a bit into a sad smile as she put down the umbrella on the table and grabbed on the handle on her purse she brought with them on their little walk.  
“Well my dad doesn’t have a lot of time to spend with me with his job and all. Well I’ll see you later then grandma” she walked over to the woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she walked to the opposite direction of the table. Reyna looked at and turned her eyes back to the table. Looking at the umbrella she grabbed it and asked the woman to wrap it so it wouldn’t raise and suspicious.

 

The days rolled over onto each other as they enjoyed their time with each other. They were laying on the beach watching the waves crashing into the shoreline and listening to them as they cuddled with each other on the beach towel. Drew two piece black bikini was still a bit moist since they took a dip into the pool. Reyna dark skin had started to get a thin sheet of white on her body from the sea water they had been entering the sea. She wonder how Percy kept that from happening to him and he was just as dark as she was! She massaged the others shoulders as they sun started to set in the horizon.  
The orange and yellow lights painting over the sand and shells along the beach. Reyna massage moved down to Drew feet since she always talked about how much they were hurting so far during the trip. Pressing the sore points in her feet Reyna looked out over the house that they would be leaving in a couple more weeks. It was strange being this calm and quiet in her life. From coming to Circe’s island to New Rome and finding new friends and family to build lifetime bonds with. Drew slowly fell to sleep as her snores came into Reyna ears. She chuckled at the other woman and removed her legs from her lap and got up to bring her into the house.  
As she laid her in the bed she walked over to the windows and stood there and watched as the sun slowly sat into the sea and the dark blue and black took over the sky. The weariness of the day slowly took over her eyes and she yawned and made her way over to the bed and laid next to the warm body that brought her so many days of comfort during her many hard nights.

 

She made sure that Drew never came across the little pile of gifts she was planning on giving to her when they got back home. It was late at night after they choose to make it a chill day. The T.V left a light blue glow over their faces when Drew phone started to ring “Papaoutai” started to play very loudly. Drew lifted her head slightly to see who it was calling and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Picking it up and pressing the answer button and answering it with a monotone “Hello?”.  
“Yes Pipes were having a great time… Yeah she’s being chill like you guys asked. No i'm not bringing you anything back you have money have a trip yourself. Yeah Yeah i got good night Piper” she tapped on the screen and tossed her phone to the side of the table. Laying her head back on Reyna shoulder and continued on with their movie. Reyna gave her a side eye and looked back at the screen. She grabbed the remote and turned the volume before tapping on Drew’s shoulder about what Piper was talking about.  
She huffed and rolled her eyes once again before going on to explain. “The gang were worried about if you were relaxing liked you promised after the earthquake. I told her yes you were and she asked to bring her gifts i told her to shut up and i don't want to hear its seeing as her dad is also rich and i don't feel like it” she gave the Latina woman a sly smirk. Reyna let out a hearty chuckle at her and gave her a light kiss on the side of her head and wrapped her arm around her tighter. The rest of the night went by without no problem. The waves hitting the shore as the two women slept as the night came to a close. The morning for some reason felt like a refresher for Reyna as she opened her eyes. The yellow streaks of sun that came across ceiling of the house made her eyes glaze over as she put a hand through Drew’s hair and gave a light kiss in her scalp.  
She loved what her life had become.

 

“So how do you feel about having kids?” Drew had asked her out of nowhere, that wasn’t uncommon for her but what she asked was. She never really brought up the topic of kids with Drew but she wasn’t against it she liked the idea of having a little family, a stable one at that since she didn’t have one with her mother being a goddess and her father being very mentally unstable. And the incident that followed not to long after he took things to far for the last time. Reyna made a noise in the back of her throat as she leaned onto the chair til the front legs were off the ground.  
“I would like to have some one day but when the time feel right. WHy are you asking you want some now?” she smirked at her. Drew rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.  
“No reason i’ve just been seeing a lot of kids around her and it just reminded me of how far i’ve come since the war with the Titans and Gaea and it’s amazing. I’m doing things so many other demigods couldn’t do for one reason or other it...just has me thinking about my life ahead of me.” She looked a bit out of it as she was lost in thought at all the siblings she losted over the years. The ache of looking into the eyes of the parents of all those young kids and teens who didn’t get the chance to say goodbye before the candle called life was blown out by monsters of others of their own kind. Reyna landed the legs of the chair back onto the floor and and stood up to walk over to Drew and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder. They stood there for a while before they walked out to the beach and looked down a the town they looked over. The people moving around each other like ants, the many shades of colors of fabric making it look like a river of colors going on in the town.  
“I just want to do all that i want to do with my life before its my time to go. The gods know how many others wanted to do the same before death came to them” she let fo of Reyna hand and walked back into the house. S frown on her face Reyna leaned on the railing of the pouch and and sighed over the conversation. She should really call her sister more often, who knows when the last time she may ever hear her voice.

 

It was the last day of their trip when Reyna decided to give Drew a very romantic dinner before they went back to their very busy lives in New Rome. The meal was that of steak and garlic butter pasta, her girlfriend has been very mellow these past few years but she still expected the best when it came to some things in her life. She just wanted to do this every once in a while, to make it sure that she knows that she is loved whenever their together.  
The light talk took over them as the soft light off the candles covered their faces in the night. Drew chuckling a bit hard at Reyna usual dry but humorous jokes she often told to everyone. Nico and Hazel learned a lot from her when they had jokes to tell their friends.  
“So when were you going to tell me about all those little crickets that are in that little closet. From your facial expression something tells me that i wasn't even suppose know about that huh?” she asked in a playful tone. Reyna sighed and just thought to herself why was she even surprised at that. She's been to this house for years this is the first time Reyna has ever been. She knows this place like the back of her hand. She got up and walked over to the other woman and leaned down and wrapped her arms around her neck. Leaning into her Drew gave a kiss on her cheek. She couldn’t even be mad about it.  
“Do you like them at least?” she asked. Drew elbowed her in the side,Reyna winching at it.  
“Of course i do you jerk!!! Why wouldn’t i love them if their from you?” her eyes softened at Reyna. Rubbing her head at the question she got shy all of the sudden at the daughter of love attention. She didn’t even know why she asked she guessed she just wanted to get her approval for the items. Drew walked out of the dining area and grabbed the umbrella and began doing some light dancing in the open space of the house. She feet pointed and elegant as she toed across the wood floor. Her legs very strong from the years of ballet she had done but had recently stopped for the lack of passion she had for it in recent years. The umbrella looked lovely across the yellows and oranges of the sun sat outside. She seemed to get right into the dance as if she been subconsciously thinking about the movements for a long while, even before they came on this trip. Her pitch black hair fanned out behind her when even she did a twirl. She seemed so at home and happy from Reyna point of view.

She stopped and dis a little bow as Reyna clapped at her performance. Drew giggling and giving a very affectionate eye roll as she walked over and pulled Reyna to their bedroom. Stumbling a bit as she was taken back by the act Reyna got herself back up and followed her girlfriend to the room. As they laid their the sheets cool and smooth on their legs and the soft lapping of the waves outside she couldn't help but smile at her life.

For some reason she never thought that she would ever be like this in her life. All the scars from attacks of monsters and fellow demigods alike covered her body and gave her reminders for as long as she mind would hold onto them now just have her a sense of pride. The sense that she lived through all this hardship and she came out on top. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the feeling out Drew’s hair rubbed onto her face. The light falling of the others chest gave her the idea that Drew was asleep. Turning her head towards the now dark night sky lulled her into a dreamless but pleasant sleep. 

 

When they came back their home Reyna felt a whole new feeling. She felt a lot better about the whole buying Drew those gifts thing, since she was a bit nervous about the whole thing. As they put up all their things she looked at their home phone and picked it up to call someone. The person in question picked it up within the second ring making the latina woman laugh a bit at the other. 

“ Well don't we feel a bit excited to talk to someone” she said in a teasing tone. Nico gave a long sigh at her as he always did.

“Well excuse me for wanting to speak to you. So how was the trip Piper ssid you guys sounded like you were having a blast their” he asked.

“Well we did have a good thing but I am not looking forward to going back to New Rome. The gods knows what they've been up to since I been gone. And I don't doubt Frank’s leader skills either it's just that… well the residents of New Rome are very body about something” she replied with an exhausted tone. Nico laughed at her and went on to tell her about his time in Italy. She really did miss having him around at a shorter distance but he was a son of Hades and can come to her whenever she needed him to so no harm done. As they said their goodnights Drew came up on the side of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said she was handing in the bed early tonight.

Reyna nodded and looked over the city with a smile. The thought that she was still happy and alive after all that she had gone through, it self seems like a dream. As the last lights of the day came down she looked over to the temple of Pluto and turned to join the other in bed for the night. Which she hoped to be the first of many nights together.

The night air filled with the soft crickets and rustling tree leaves that fell to the ground. The two women embraced each other as they snored the night away awaiting the the dawn to rise and to have another day together with the one they loved the most by their side.


End file.
